There's No Place Like
by WiseGirl1609
Summary: A Newsies story where Katherine is in the process of saving up money with Newsies to buy Jack a round-trip trip to Santa Fe. Jackatherine!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters except for Thomas Donkins and the chief. The protest is made up as well.**

Katherine was watching a protest in uptown New York, New York. She grabbed her pen and notebook and jotted down a few notes about how it looked. She then went up to the man who seemed to be the leader and asked him a few questions.

"Hello, sir. I write for the New York Suns and was wondering if you would give me the privilege of interviewing you?" Yes, Katherine had gotten really good at charming her way into interviewing in the past few months.

"Of course, pretty lady. What do you need to ask?" He asked her with an exaggerated wink. Katherine grimaced. In no way, was she interested in this moron.

"First of all, I'm taken," she told him. Okay, so, that wasn't exactly true. Jack had kissed her a few times- once even in front of the rest of the Newsies- but they had never made it official. Plus, that guy's vocabulary made her gag on the inside.

"I need to know your name and what you are protesting against. I also need to know what you think your protest will accomplish."

"Well, my name is Thomas Donkins. I am leading this group of boys to protest our rights for buying milk (That was desperate. Milk? Uncreative…) because we are only allowed to buy three gallons a week! Our families need more nourishment than three gallons a week! Um, and, I think we will be able to buy more milk after this protest," he finished, then looked around and leaned in secretively, "You sure you don't want me to call on you? No one needs to kno-"

"No! My boyfriend would find out and I didn't want to have to be the one to break this to you, but you're ugly and stupid. Leave me alone, and thanks for the information," Katherine said indignantly. She stalked off and wrote down all the information Thomas gave her, even the vague parts that made her snort mentally. She then stood by and watched some more of the protest, occasionally taking notes.

After a while, she left and went back to her typewriter. She started typing out her story for the newspaper, revising as she went. She reread her work and gave a curt nod. She pulled the paper out and walked it over to the office.

"Here is the story on the protest over on 19th Street," she told the chief writer.

"Thanks, Katherine. This will be the front page story," he added after scanning the article, "I swear, every article is better than the last." Katherine smiled.

"Thank you, Chief," she told him, ever the lady.

"We will get you your pay tomorrow evening after all the papers have been sold." Katherine walked off to tell the Newsies about her story. She walked into their lodge. Crutchie saw her and grinned.

"How's our favorite writer doin'? You ain't come here on bad news, right?"

"Crutchie! I told you that you were doing so well on fixing your grammar! Don't slip into that old New York accent! I'm doing fine, thank you. Have you seen Jack anywhere?"

"Sorry, Katherine. I haven't been talking like that lately. Jackie!" Crutchie yelled up the stairs. Katherine had taken to fixing the Newsies' grammar and Crutchie had proved to be the hardest to coax out of old habits. All the other Newsies already had fixed their grammar and were talking just like rich business men.

"What, Crutchie?" Jack yelled back down.

"Katherine is here to see you!" Crutchie cried. Katherine flinched. Gosh, did they have to yell so loud?

"I'm coming down!" Everyone could hear the sudden lightness in his voice.

"Good, now you can stop being depressed in your room," Davey told Jack as he passed. Katherine froze up. He was depressed?

"Jack! Why are you depressed?" She asked accusingly when he had finished descending down the creaky, wooden stairs.

"Well, it's… it's nothing," Jack said, rubbing his neck.

"Jack. I want to know what's going on."

"I will tell you later, I promise. Okay? Now, what brought you here to this wonderful place?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I wrote a story and it's going to be front page tomorrow!"

"That's great! But… that happens all the time. Why are you telling us this time?"

"Davey, go get the jar," Katherine said. Yep, Davey could hear her perfectly well without her yelling. Davey came downstairs with an extra large mason jar in his hands.

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Crutchie, tell the Newsies that it's time to tell Jack and to come gather in the dining area," Katherine said, continuing her orders and completely ignoring Jack. She then led Jack into the dining area and sat him down. The rest of the Newsies trickled in. Some came in pairs, others in trios, and some just walked in by themselves.

"Jack, we have kept this a secret from you for about six months by now. You had better appreciate it," Crutchie began.

"I am so confused," Jack said, obviously flustered.

"When I get my pay tomorrow evening our surprise will be finished. Davey, would you like to do the honors and tell him?"

"Sure. Jack, I know what you have been thinking about lately. I know that you are going to cry when you hear what our surprise is, but that's okay. Jack, the thing is, this is all because we care for you," Davey said. He then twisted the lid of the mason jar off to reveal it full of coins and bills- almost enough for the lid to not fit on.

 **Author's** **Note:** **This** **is** **not the end! No way! Review and maybe I'll update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack could not believe his eyes. He had never seen so much money on one place… other than the bank, of course.

"How much is that? What… what is this for?" He asked, wide eyed. He still felt depressed, but his heart was lifted a bit.

"That is enough money for a trip to Santa Fe, with extra to get you started on a living. The Newsies and I have taken on odd jobs to fill it up," Katherine said, watching for Jack's reaction.

"Santa Fe? A living?" Jack asked. He was starting to catch on.

"Jack. We are giving you money so you can move to Santa Fe. Katherine here gets tomorrow's pay, and that is the last bit of money you need. You can go visit your parents!" Davey told him.

"Jackie! I went and helped clean da old Refuge!" Crutchie exclaimed eagerly. He cowered at Katherine's glare.

"Sorry, Kathy," he said meekly, earning another glare.

"Do not call me Kathy," she said through gritted teeth. Crutchie whimpered and scuttled out of the room.

"That should teach him," Katherine said viciously.

"Whoa, calm down," Jack told her, placing a hand on Katherine's arm. They stared at each other for a moment, then flushed and looked away. Suddenly, Katherine's chief burst through the door.

"I thought I'd find you here, telling Jack the news," he said to Katherine. Jack looked at the chief, appalled.

"Wait! Did everyone know except me?"

"Basically!" Davey said cheerfully.

"Anyways, Katherine, the press wants the story out by tonight. The papers will be sold by the Newsies down in Brooklyn before we get them down here. With any luck, by noon you will get your pay. If you want, I can buy a horse and buggy for you and have it ready by half past three tomorrow afternoon," the chief said. Katherine threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Chief! Here is the money needed for them," she cried and proceeded to count out bills and coins. She pressed the bundle of money into his hand and gave him another hug.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Jack watched this encounter, feeling a strange twinge in his stomach as he watched his love hugging another guy. Yes, Jack was in love. He had never felt so much emotion when he was looking at anyone before, so he deduced that it was love. Jack felt himself slipping into his shell. He was paranoid that she would hurt him. He had given her his heart and she hadn't even noticed that a beating heart lived beneath her own.

Katherine pulled away from the hug, feeling slightly guilty. That's crazy, she told herself, why should I be guilty? I haven't done anything wrong! She noticed Jack's eyes becoming distant and he seemed to be unconsciously shrinking into his frame. Her heart went out to him. She was worried about him. What could she do to help Jack? Well, she couldn't do anything until he told her what was wrong.

The chief exited the room. The Newsies erupted in cheers and started chest bumping each other. They had worked long and hard for this moment, when Jack could finally leave.

"I'll start making a packing list for what you'll need, Jackie!" Davey called, running up the stairs for a pencil and an old newspaper. Katherine took Jack's hand and gently tugged him into a room adjacent to the one the rest of the Newsies were currently going all hyper in. Jack looked like he didn't even notice.

"Jack?" No response. Katherine started to get worried.

"Jack?" Still no response.

"Jack Kelly?" Even with a sharp tone, there was no response. Katherine was near hysterics. Jack had never ignored her before. Finally, she had to resort to the last possible thing to draw him out of his head. She slapped him. On the cheek. Hard. He snapped his head to attention, cradling his cheek.

"Ow!" He said loudly. Katherine put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" She whisper-yelled.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, removing Katherine's hand from his mouth.

"Well, I need to know why you are depressed. I want to help," Katherine told him urgently. But that was incorrect. You see, Katherine loved Jack. She truly did. She knew it deep down inside, but she wouldn't admit it to herself. Jack sighed, massaging his temples. He closed his eyes.

"Katherine, I've told you countless times. Sure, not directly, but you're a smart girl. You should have gotten it by now," he replied wearily.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Katherine, my heart no longer is mine. It belongs to you know. I love you, Katherine. You never have noticed." With that, he stood up abruptly and marched upstairs. Katherine feebly raised her hand, but let it drop in shock. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her. And when Jack left the next afternoon with a heavy bag and an even heavier heart, he had left without so much as a goodbye.

 **Author's Note: REVIEW! Then maybe we can get more Jackatherine faster!**


End file.
